Close your eyes - 2
by chacra
Summary: Interludes to Close your Eyes - be indulgent I'm not English!
1. Thor

**THOR**

Thor is mourning.

He lost his brother to darkness and pain and now, back on Midgard, he learns that the brave, curious, bold and laughing lady Darcy is dead.

He knows that his lady Jane is still mourning even though she knew of Darcy's demise for longer than him.

What enrage him is that there is no body and the murderer is still free. Not even known to his Shield brothers and sisters.

Only her blood, a killing strike is what Natasha said, permitted to identify and conclude that Darcy is, indeed, dead.

He sighs heavily, forlorn, his soul heavy with grief and loss.

His beloved Lady Jane is sleeping next to him, her body seeking protection from his.

It wouldn't do for him to wake her up when she only find the peaceful arms of oblivion.

As he looks around their private quarter, he mentally thanks the Man of Iron for his hospitality and generosity.

It had been good for his Lady Jane to be around his shield Brothers and sister during his time away.

He knows they had made sure that Jane wouldn't bury herself in her Science! Or her grief for Darcy, all the while respecting her need for solitude.

For that he knows that Darcy would have love them.

As he thinks about it, he let his body relax and finally joins his beloved in sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_13 hours earlier that day : _

Jane and Tony were hyped with Science! Going back and forth to their station or talking to JARVIS or each other over calculations and engine, when Bruce wander to their lab.

He almost went back to his. Seeing them like this, he now knew why Clint had told him 'good luck' when he had passed him in the corridor and all but run to the training room.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Dr Banner?"

"What happened?"

"It would seems, Dr Banner, that Dr Foster and Sir are doing the last calculations and settings before their third attempt to open an Einstein -Rosen bridge."

"Okay.. how long have they been like this?"

"Six hours and forty-seven minutes, Sir."

"Thanks Jarvis"

With that, Bruce put the bag of delivery food on a clean desk and whistle loudly. Finally getting his fellow scientist attention.

"I know you are in a roll, but if you want to still go at it and not make mistakes, eat. Now!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten hours later and they are all in New Mexico.

Where the Bifröst had first been open.

Arranged in a perfect circle, five machines, all separately hook on a generator with Tony and Jane going at them like busy bee.

An hour later, the two acolytes share a look and Jane hit the "on" key.

Nothing.

The "off" button is hit and they go back to the machines.

Twenty minutes later, same scene.

But this time.

It works.

It.

Works.

A beautiful vortex with a rainbow colors appear right before their eyes.

Jane is hyperventilating.

She's white as a sheet but a beautiful and shock smile is on her lips.

They've done it.

They have an Einstein-Rosen Bridge.

Not even two minutes after that, It disappear.

Thor is there.

Majestic and a full smile on his handsome face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the reunion, Thor is led by the two Shield agents to the tower kitchen while the scientist go back to their lab to put their notes on order and do a report.

Clint is friendlier than he has been the first time, wanting but knowing it would be "unfriendly" to ask about Loki punishment. Natasha is rummaging through the cupboard for pop tarts. And Steve already had put alcohol on the table.

They all have read the New Mexico report of Agent Coulson and also heard it from Jane and Eric. So the situation is delicate. Clint is already fidgeting. He hates announcing bad news.

Natasha wait for Thor to be comfortable and she goes for the kill.

"Thor, we have a bad news."

"What has happen my friends?" questions the Asgardian Prince.

"Hmm, Lady? Darcy Lewis, Jane assistant, she went on a world trip…" begins Clint, ill-at-ease.

"She's dead Thor." Finishes Natasha.

The other two wince at her announcement. Yeah they knew she would be bold but that was harsh. Steve think she will need to work on her delivery.

"Nay, my friends, Lady Jane would have tell me-"

"No, she wouldn't Thor." Interrupts Steve softly. "She is still in shock herself, and she really doesn't like talking about it."

"The authorities, warriors if you like, find her…abode? Covered in blood. And the furniture all destroyed. She fought. But…."

"She's dead." Continues Natasha after Clint. "All the blood in the hotel room was hers. It was a killing strike."

"They're still searching for clues to where the killer is and to what happened to her body."

Thor -at this point- is white, shocked.

"Jane put her tomb in this city."

"Lady Darcy…" whispered Thor while shaking a bit. Rage taking roots over the fact that her body did not rest in peace with her family but is still into the hands of her murderer. "My friends, I wish to travel and find that vile creature!"

Clint and Natasha share a look, and at once, they're standing beside Thor.

"Thor, Jane needs you now. Warriors are searching for Darcy's body and murderer. Let them do their job. Please, stay here and help us take care of Jane and Eric." States calmly Natasha.

"They're not the same, and while they let us comfort and be there for them, we didn't know Darcy. You did." Pursue Clint.

"Please Thor, stay at the tower and just be there for them." Ends Steve.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor let Steve guide him to Jane's laboratory.

Not even paying attention to where they are going. To be honest, the only thing on his mind are some of his memories of Darcy with Eric, Jane, the warrior Three and lady Sif.

They stop at a door.

Steve is stuck in place. Then he sighs and looks at Thor.

"I believe she needs you now." Then he leaves.

Letting them together, alone.

Thor sees why his fellow warrior had left.

Jane is on the floor, sobbing while looking at a picture.

Thor remembers that picture.

He was the one who took it after Darcy explain to him how to use the strange device.

Carefully and silently he approaches his beloved and embraces her.

Sharing her grief and sadness.

"She would have been so happy to see you again…" sobs his Lady Jane. "She always said that I would be able to make it work and that I would see you again.. she….Darcy would have…."

It breaks his heart to hear his beloved so lost and so broken.

"Will you take me to her resting place my beloved?"

"Yes…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car, Jane explains to Thor that Darcy's tomb is recent, not even two months old, that she just hadn't had the courage to do it earlier, still hoping for the situation to be a nightmare or for her body to be retrieved before coming to that. Neither had happened, and she finally had relented to Eric and the others pleading to let Darcy rest in peace.

"She doesn't feel dead to me Thor…. I'm still waiting for her to pass the laboratory door with her big smile and some sarcastic sentences about the day or my clothes..."

Thor understands.

Then they are there.

Standing before a beautiful stele with Darcy photo on it.

Jane had made engrave

"Darcy Lewis,

beloved daughter and sister.

Forever missed.

Turn the page, continue reading and let the next story begin.*"

"She loved that sentence" says Jane as Thor read the stele out loud. "It was from her favorite movie. She even used it as a password."

Jane falls silent.

He exhales slowly and let the words come to him. He thanks his father for the opportunity to have met his beloved and her shield sister. He thanks Darcy for teaching him to be more himself, not an arrogant prince but Thor, warrior and friend. He tells her how he regrets not having been here for her in her time of need. And then, silently, while crying, he sings to her some Asgardian lullaby. He knows she would have like them.

She who was forever so curious about his everyday life and not his battles.

He lets go of a part of him there.

He promises to come again and to take care of Jane for her.

X

X

X

Quote form "Mr Magorium's wonder Emperium" .


	2. Phil Coulson

**Phil Coulson**

Director Fury exchanges a look with Agent Maria Hills before letting her step out of his office.

Maria Hills hates what she will do next as she goes to her own office where her friend and subordinate is waiting for her.

As she opens the door, Agent Phil Coulson, recently brought back from the dead (not that he knows of it – if they can they will make sure that he never finds out) and now leader of his own (almost independent) team, is reading something on his phone.

"Sorry to make you wait Phil."

"No worry, if this is about Agent Ward report about-"

"Phil. It is not." Her tone is grave, very serious and also uncomfortable.

"What is it?" he wearingly enquires. Not really certain he wants to know. As he knows Maria only take that tone of voice to announce a death.

"Six months ago, Darcy Louise Lewis was reported dead by the Austria authorities."

Just like that, his heart breaks.

Not that he let it shows.

"How? And have we confirmed it?"

"We did. She can't have survived. She's dead. As to the 'how' a killing strike with a sharp but coarse object – a kitchen knife is our best bet – in her hotel room."

"Who did it?" his voice is sharp, anger very clear in his eyes.

"We don't know. There is a suspect but nothing to convict him of the murder. Phil, there is no body."

He takes a sharp breath. No body. She may be still alive.

"Phil, I will not tell you to not investigate but you are on your own if you do. So be careful. But please. To not let yourself be too hopeful. The expert is very clear on the subject, with all the blood on the scene, she can't have survived."

Maria really hates her job sometimes because Agent Phil Coulson is still considered dead to the world and can't go to the only other persons who knew her to mourn. And she knows him, he won't stop till he finds Miss Lewis body.

* * *

Phil feels numb.

He is on autopilot as he goes back to the jet.

Vibrant, serious, joyful and sexy Darcy is dead. Or, someone wants it that way.

His cellist is dead.

He hadn't lie to Stark when the man had ask about his private life, even though they had not been that way, they could have, with time.

She got him without even really trying. And she knew about his job, loved that about him she had confess once when they had pull a sleepless night - to make sure Eric and Jane didn't burn out – while playing chess.

They had flirt and argue and play together.

She had been the one he had thought about when Loki had pierced his chest and during his time recovering.

And now, everything was…dead.

His plan for when he could finally "come back" to life: ashes.

She was not here.

She was dead.

Alone in his quarter, he finally lets the tears fall.

* * *

Three weeks later, Maria and him go to the cemetery where Jane had put Darcy's tomb.

He stays hidden behind the willow while he watches Thor and Jane mourn.

He tightens his grip on the bouquet of roses he had carefully chosen for Darcy.

When they finally left, he is numb.

Almost too high on emotion before her stele.

Her beautiful smile is immortalizing her tomb.

He can only see her as vibrant and snarky as the day he left her.

Her red lips smiling at him and telling him to take care and then kissing him.

Her warm embrace when she had taken him in her arms to make sure he would. Even if in the end he hadn't.

He can't let her rest.

He will search for her.

She's not dead.

Till he or someone finds her body, she's not dead.

He will find her.

He has to find her.

He is broken without her.


	3. Jane & the Avengers

**Jane, Eric & the Avengers**

**Part 1: Bruce **

Bruce is having a good and relaxing day. His experiments are going well and the Other Guy is sleeping. Also: no villain. A huge bonus!

As he sips his hot Indian tea, perks of living with Tony, his thoughts go back to what he refers as "before": two years ago, had you told him he would be living with Tony Stark and other heroes, free and able to go back to his field expertise, he would have given you a recommendation for the nearest asylum.

His laboratory is huge and very high-tech, well as he said, he is living with Stark. Next to his workshop, are Tony's and Jane's.

Jane being the latest addition to Tony "genius collect"- Tony's words not his.

He remembers how surprised and amused he was when they all saw the Doctor, not even a hundred pounds, barging into their reunion and ripping into the Director and winning! As Tony said it was "a glorious day!"

At this point learning she was also Thor's girlfriend was just a bonus.

The petite and almost frail woman is a force to be reckon with when anger or in her Science mode! She could just as long and as deep as Tony in her quest to "perfection". "Impressionant" as the French say.

There was just something that, still now, eludes Tony, Pepper and himself.

Her first day in the tower – as a working and living guest - she asked JARVIS that should she go for more than a day without eating a decent meal – not her beloved pop-tarts – to play the Pizza hut song to an annoying level till she caves and go eating. And ditto with "shut up and sleep with me" when she go for more than three days without sleeping and showering. Or as she said "acting as a human being".

That certainly gave Pepper some ideas. Now that she is Stark industry CEO, she doesn't have time to take care of Tony as she did when she was his assistant.

Bruce finds it ironic that of all the three of them, he is the more balance and goes back to his quarter each night to eat and sleep.

"Dr. Banner?" JARVIS voice interrupts and Bruce feels awe, still, that Tony manages to create an AI that sound so human.

"Yes JARVIS?"

"I required your assistance, Dr. Foster is…"

The fact that JARVIS hesitates to qualified Jane's behavior alert him.

"Where is she?"

"In her room, Dr. Banner. I felt it prudent to inform you first. You better be quick, Dr. Foster is agitated."

Bruce is already on his way before JARVIS finishes his sentence.

* * *

**Part 2: Clint, Natasha and Steve **

Clint is amusing himself, making journalist comments on the spar between Natasha and Steve below him. The playground Tony created for them to train is truly delightful.

He feels like a kid again when training there.

"Miss Romanoff takes the upper hand with a fantastic kick to the left leg that destabilized her opponent."

He comments with a very energetic and professional voice. Steve is annoyed but Nat is smiling a little.

"Seriously Clint, don't you have something better to do?" Steve is panting while evading yet another punch to his kidney.

And the answer is: no he doesn't! He gives Steve a mocking salute but goes straight back at it, this time more playfully, making Steve lose his concentration.

"Mr. Rogers, Miss Romanoff, Mr. Barton; Dr. Banner requested your presence immediately in Dr. Foster private quarter." JARVIS tells them.

Wow. Bruce is calling for them! They all exchange a look and almost all run towards Jane's room.

'What the fuck did she do?' thinks Clint while running through all the corridors.

When they barge into Jane's room they stop in their tracks. The scene is almost unreal and totally painful. The ordinary very driven and playful doctor is on the ground. Literally. She's on the floor, white as a ghost ans shaking so strongly they can hear it from the door. Tears are running on her cheeks and she's babbling incoherent things under her breath.

Bruce is completely lost and helpless beside her.

* * *

**Part 3: Pepper and Tony**

Pepper is doing her paperwork when JARVIS calls her. Asking her to come to the tower because Dr. Foster is having an attack of some sort and the men and Natasha are useless.

She pauses.

Looks at her phone then asks.

"Where is Tony?"

"In his workshop Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner thought it prudent to let him be till you are there."

"Good, tell Bruce I'm coming. Calls Happy so that he prepares the car please."

After twenty minutes in traffic, she goes straight to Tony, who is very puzzle and weird out.

She is astounded by Dr. Foster condition. The woman is clearly broken. Jane is on the floor, crying and shaking. At least someone put a pillow under her head and a blanket over her.

She approaches her slowly and sits on the floor right next to her.

"Jane? It's Pepper, can you tell me what happened?" she probes gently and so very calmly.

"She...Dar-Darcy… dead…pol…police….dead….Pep…why…dead?" Jane voice breaks at the end.

Pepper is lost, who is Darcy? She looks around, at Tony and Natasha, clearly asking without saying if they know her.

"Her former assistant, best friend." Answer slowly Clint, now in shock himself. "She was there when Thor first came; last I heard she was on a world trip in Europe."

While Clint talks, Natasha is already on the phone with their new handler at Shield to confirm the news.

* * *

**Part 4: Jane **

Something is beeping. Annoyingly loudly, she snuggles back into her pillow.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

'Of course' she thinks 'when I want to sleep in the Universe takes notice'. She vows that if it isn't important she will chew out the caller. Even if it's Eric or Darcy. Wow Darcy would be proud! She grumbles but finally answers.

"Yeah?"

"Miss Foster?" asks a man with a very strong German accent.

"Yes, who are you?" she answers wearily, Natasha's lessons playing in her mind.

"Officer Wolaff, Miss. I'm part of the Austria police. I'm terribly sorry miss, but I've bad news." He says with in a broken English.

"What?" her voice trembles, weak to her own ears.

"Miss, do you know of miss Darcy Lewis?"

"no..no please..don't…"

"I'm terribly sorry to inform you that Miss Darcy Lewis is dead."

She chokes on her spit. Her eyes fill with tears. Hands trembling.

"No…"

She doesn't even try to listen to what the officer says next. She's breaking. Her ears feel as if they are full off cotton. She takes a hold of herself, even if she really doesn't know where she finds the strength to do so.

"What happened?"

"She was aggressed. I'm very sorry miss. We will contact you later and make sure that all her affairs are delivered to you."

"Alright."

The rest is a blur. She goes to the shower. She does her morning routine. She is in a fog.

Nothing registers in her mind.

She breathes in, breathes out.

She's before the coffee machine.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She is in the living room.

Breathe in, breathe out.

She sees Darcy.

Breathe in.

She crumbles.

Breathe out.

She breaks.

* * *

**Part 5: **

It takes them three days to have Dr. Eric Selvig coming to the Tower.

Bruce, Steve and surprisingly Tony are with Jane, trying to make her eat something or even move out of the couch.

Jane is still in shock, still broken, she hadn't speak since, she just stares at a picture, her fingers lingering on Darcy's smiling face.

Dr. Selvig is tired and his eyes are still haunted when Natasha, Clint and Pepper come to him at the airport. He doesn't react to their presence, he doesn't talk, his fists are clench together, and his gaze is fixed on the window during the journey.

At the tower, he doesn't say hello to anyone, just nod at them and go to Jane.

They watch as the old man put his trembling hands over Jane's.

They watch as his eyes fell upon the picture and water.

They watch as he cries with her.

They keep watching as he embraces fully Jane and whispered something in her ear that made Jane chokes on a sob and laugh a little brokenly.

They watch as they fall apart together and then pull themselves together again.

They watch as Jane and Eric began to talk about Darcy, laughing tearfully.

And they breathe as one as Jane began eating her meal and later goes to sleep (after a shower) using Eric as a pillow and the couch as a bed, the precious picture between them.

Two weeks later, Jane received Darcy's affairs. Among it: an IPod.

Darcy's precious and beloved IPod.


	4. Darcy's videos

**Darcy videos**

Anthony "Tony" Stark is a curious and very snoopy person.

He knows it. Everybody knows it.

So, no one is actually surprise when two weeks after Jane received the IPod, Tony snoops.

Jane has put the IPod on her desk but she never listens to it. Tony is not an idiot but that thing is driving him crazy!

He wants to know what was so precious for her former assistant.

So he waits till Jane leave for lunch with Natasha and Steve and he goes to work. Connecting the Ipod to JARVIS, he collects a copy of all its contents.

Music, music, photos - very interesting photos of Jane, Thor and Eric - music, homework, photos, more music and videos.

15 videos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Tony is divided.

He doesn't know what to do. He paces in his lab and every time his mind goes back to the videos.

He knows he has to do something.

That chick knew what she was doing and going into. No, not chick, Darcy.

Argh!

Finally, he waits movie night.

At least this time it will be very interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jane is not that completely off balance to not notice the very very strange behavior of Tony.

Every time he looks at her, there is awe, sadness and even jealousy for God sake! In his gaze. She's completely bemused and she knows she's not alone. And neither Natasha nor Pepper could make him talk.

But they know Stark, they know he won't last long, and soon will either come to Jane alone or to them all to parade – what must be – some of his new machines or plan or whatever.

Jane is quite surprise by how quickly the week has passed. She realizes that she desperately wanted one of Thor's hug to face the weekend. She's exhausted but tonight is movie night and she actually knows better than to retreat to her room. They will just hunt her down.

So she settles on the comfy love sofa with a soft blanket and dozes off.

She's almost asleep when a hand is put on her shoulder. She looks up, Eric is there, pale and shock. She looks around, everybody is here, even Pepper, nothing is out of ordinary. She's truly puzzle.

Then she heard a voice that she thought was forever lost.

"_**Hey dudes and Gals! I'm beginning a new story in my life! A big part of it I recon! I'm an Intern! Yay I will be able to validate my 6 college credits! No but seriously, I score high with my internship: yep hear that assholes: I'm gonna intern with the fabulously genius Dr. Foster!**__"_

Darcy is on the tv screen. Darcy is looking at them, so young, so vibrant, so alive!

She's there with her ridiculous hat, her too big glasses and her red cherry lips.

Jane forgets to breathe.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Guys, I have to say that the person who said that Science was a Noble field and scientists were the brightest of all is full of shit! I don't joke, It must have been a private joke, cause from what I've seen, once in your Science! You just become a drone and all life is suck out of you! Seriously! It took me three hours to convince Jane freaking Foster to go eat something! She's brilliant and super cool but let me tell you, once she goes at it, it's like she's possessed! Should I walk with a cross around my neck? Or maybe put one in the van… anyway here the reason of this video**__"_ Darcy, her long brown hair and a mischievous smile upon her red lips, gives place to their New Mexico improvise lab on the screen, Jane, clearly unkempt with crumple clothes and pieces of pop-tart in her hair is going back and forth over her calculations. It's clear she's not aware of anything least of all her assistant. _"__**Jane, believe me, I'm so using this video as blackmail for many months to come!**__"_

And Jane can attest that she did. Eric is sporting a very fond and exasperate smile. All the others are smiling and Tony is looking quite pleased with himself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Come on Eric! Please! I promise I will be nice!**__"_ Eric amused face in the focus of Darcy camera. "_**Here my friends is the fabulous Dr. Selvig Eric, our – and I mean Jane and me – very own Viking! Coming to the cold crazy North to help Jane conquer her equations and the sky! His blood is the definition of blue and his temper is the equivalent of a Saint high on weed! Please give him a thunder of applause!**__" _They can hear some hands slapping together for a moment. Then Eric and Darcy are laughing freely on the screen. Eric turns his head a bit and then he disappears from the screen with a smile to Darcy. "_**That, my friends, was a freaking mind-meld. No kidding. I fucking bet they created a machine to be able to link their mind together to make sure that they didn't need to speak when it came to their Science!**_" Darcy fond smile is clearly seen, and then her eyes lit up in amusement. "_**Someday, I will prove it! Look out world!**__"_

xxxxxxxxxxx

The screen shows a messy blanket; clearly the camera is on a bed. A plushy of Iron Man can be seen in the corner of the focus.

"She clearly had devious taste!" laugh Bruce.

The camera is moving and then Darcy; exhausted and very absent appears.

"_**Tonight was really crazy. Like major crazy. Jane almost killed someone with the car, let's not talk about that fucking storm that almost killed us, I electrocuted a big crazed man that was freaking us out and the fucking marking that now has my genius totally obsess. I need a drink**__" _For a few moments they only see her looking out the window. "_**Mm...Now I think about it, didn't he said he was Thor?**__" _more contemplation from Darcy. And then quite suddenly she moves. "_**Jane! Eric!**__"_ the screen goes black.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Eric, there is a puppy following Jane around**__."_ The camera is focus on a kitchen where they can see Jane and Thor cooking, moving about and talking and smiling at each other. "_**Do you think she will manage to house train him?**_" Darcy's voice is playful. "_**Well, it depends does he know Science?" "Doubt it, huh; maybe she could train him to follow her in her room? Yeah, we should lock them up. She needs to get laid. I bet her ex wasn't doing much for her. Yeah we should totally forget the key! They could have wild, crazy round of sex, think he could be able to make her forget about Science?" "Darcy, your mind is a very scary place." "Thank you Viking!**__"_

Jane is red as a tomato. Eric, Clint, Tony and Pepper and even Bruce are laughing hysterically.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next scene is of the roof; Thor and Eric are in a corner drink beer and talking. In the first plan, Darcy and Jane, snuggling in their blanket are seen drinking while watching the sky.

"_**My turn**_" says Jane. "_**Worst opponent in a poker game?**_" "_**Coulson, without a doubt**_" Darcy answers while pouting a bit. Jane is laughing. "_**Don't laugh Jane! That man has a fucking scary blank face! I don't ever want to play against him! I would lose my first born… Phil is just not human, impossible! Think I should ask him to play with me in the next poker tournament at Culver? I bet we would win against anyone… hey! THAT's an idea! Wait a bit, I will phone him!**_" Jane is still seen laughing and choking on her breath while the men look at her as if she had gone out of her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The screen is black and for a moment only whisper and movements are heard, Thor is heard a bit then Darcy but nothing they can discern. The camera moves around and a sky filled with stars appears.

"_**I think we're good here Thor. Put the chair here please and find yourself a place to relax.**_" "_**Aye Lady Darcy. Will Lady Jane be alright?**_" "_**Yeah don't worry Big guy, she's sleeping like a log. Now relax and just listen. This is my kind of magic! Oh and here, take the camera." **_The camera moves again Thor face fills the screen for a moment, then Darcy - in jeans and a comfy sweat shirt - sitting on camping chair, a cello between her legs appears. "_**Lady Darcy? Why is it that you always take this device with you?" "To make memories Thor! Now, shh!"**_ She closed her eyes and began playing the cello, a beautiful and poignant melody is heard. Her fingers are moving on the instrument like it is her lover, soft and elegant. "_**Like it?**_" "_**Aye Lady Darcy! It's very beautiful! Would you please play more?**_" "_**Sure Thor, but remember call me Darcy! How many times will I have to tell you?**_" "_**Aye, forgive me La- Darcy, I will ensure to remember!**_" Darcy is laughing prettily to the camera, so carefree and true. "_**Alright! How about a ballad? My teacher was very fond of this one, I'm sure you will love it!**_" a cheerful and hypnotic melody erupts from the cello then Darcy is singing in Gaelic. Thor delight laugh is heard and then his voice joins Darcy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**This, loyals friends, is a Shield minion getting totally bored out his mind!**_" the screen shows Clint perched on balcony and playing with two of his knives. "_**Yeah, totally scary. Poor dude. He certainly must have done something to be assigned here. Should I rescue him?**_"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Wait, wait, wait… Ah!" **_Phil Coulson is suddendly on the screen. "_**Now please say that again!" "Really Darcy?" "Really!" **_Phil is looking at the camera seriously but his eyes are cracking with amusement and affection. "_**I promise to make sure to return your precious IPod in two weeks' time. Happy?" "Very! Thank you very much!" **_

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**I had a very weird dream… like unbelievable. So very weird… I will need to cut on my sugar before sleeping. I should have listened to Phil. Huh, who knew elf could be that hideous and monstrous… argg… man that was freaky!"**_

xxxxxxxxxxx

It goes like this for a while. Each new video is showing bits and pieces of their life in New Mexico: the friendship, family routine, Darcy humor or sarcastic view of the world.

Each video is a window on who Darcy was.

Pepper and Tony are quick to realize that Darcy was Phil's cellist; they feel terrible knowing that both died: one too young and the other doing his duty.

Then the last is on the screen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"_**Well, tomorrow is my last day with my favorite geniuses. Oh fuck, that was one fucking crazy internship! But what an adventure! Ah… I don't want to leave them… life sucks! See, now I sound like a teenager! Burk here I thought I passed that emo stage!" **_Darcy is in her Captain America pajama on her bed, on her stomach, feet playing in the air; relax and humming softly under her breath. "_**I miss Thor but I know Jane will do her Einstein-Rosen Bridge and get his butt back on earth. I hope Shield will do their best to help her, else I will find a way to make their life a living nightmare. I bet I could make Phil help me. Mmm… maybe she should just contact Tony Stark. That man is a genius, just like her, I bet those two together would be a sight! AH! Phil would have a heart attack if that ever happen!" **_she's playing with her fingers, as if she was playing the piano. "_**I guess now it's my time." **_She moves on her back and sits cross-legged on the messy bed. "_**Well, another page to turn, I will just continue to read and let the next story begin!**_ _**Who knows where it will lead me! But you know what: I'm not afraid! And whatever comes, I will have no regrets. Well, time to sleep, tomorrow Jane will need my help to pack! Nighty night!**_"

Jane closes her eyes and whispered "Nighty night Darcy."

The screen goes black.


End file.
